


Amazing What Tequila Can Accomplish These Days

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Hotels, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek just wants to enjoy his last night before leaving New York in peace and quiet... sadly the drunk faery that just stumbled into the hotel lobby is going to make that kind of impossible
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Amazing What Tequila Can Accomplish These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of 12 Days Of Sterek, I wish I had an excuse but I really don't xD The Yuri On Ice books mentioned are by Lucy Camui, who's amazing works can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui

This hotel was supposed to be _quiet_

Derek could not emphasize that enough

He was supposed to be at a quiet hotel, enjoying his last night in New York before heading back to California for Christmas and his birthday

But fate clearly had different plans

He had been sitting peacefully in the lobby, flipping his way through a new book as he waited for the cleaning service to finish with his room

They were running late- holidays and all- and he really didn't mind, it gave him more time to read

Up until now the hotel had been almost hauntingly quiet, the only activity he had even seen in the last fifteen minutes had been when the nice lesbian couple had checked in and headed to the elevator to go to their room

The lobby had been fairly empty other than that

....Until Derek was just about to go check on his room, when the door to the hotel opened and A Scene emerged

"I said _one. drink._ , how many's that?"

"I think you had atleast three Stiles,"

The clearly drunk man, who was stumbling into the hotel in front of a much more sober companion, gasped dramatically, staring at his freind with a look of utter disbeleif

"Why would they do that?" he breathed, evidently shocked and offended by that information

"I don't know, I wasn't babysitting you," the other man teased

The drunk guy- Stiles- still looked pretty stunned by this information

"Listen, are you going to be ok to get to your room? I really need to get going if I'm going to meet Kira on time,"

Stiles huffed waving off his freind with disregard

"'M...fine... I'm fine! Go, go see your Kira, I'll be fine,"

"Got it, get upstairs safe ok buddy?"

And then, to Derek's disbeleif, the other man just.... waked out of the hotel, leaving the clearly impaired one to stumble towards the elevator all on his own

Taking a deep breath, Derek breifly debated with himself

His self-preservation instincts told him to stay out of it

His better angels told him to get involved

.....

Well, Laura hadn't joked about him being a martyr for nothing...

So, with reluctance, he put a bookmark in his book and rose to his feet, rubbing his face tiredly and heading over to meet with the drunk guy- who definitely smelled as strongly of tequila as Derek had feared

"Why don't you let me help you to your room?"

Stiles paused, blinking up at Derek as the older man held his hand out towards him

"Ooh.... I... I _definitely_ have a room..."

"Good, that will make this much easier," Derek joked flatly, carefully putting an am around the stranger's back and helping guide him to the elevator

"This-.... this is _awesome_! I had no idea there were room helpers!"

Oh great, now _that_ was his new label...

"Did anyone ever has told you that you look ALOT like Derek Hale?"

"I'm aware of the resemblance,"

Being that he _was_ Derek Hale and all

"You should market that, you know? Derek Hale is _mega_ fine, and you could be his.... his CLONE or something! Ooh that'd be fun, clones of Derek Hale, a Derek Hale for everyone this Christmas!"

"How are you _this_ plastered from only three drinks?" Derek huffed as he pressed the button for the elevator

"Can you keep a secret?" Stiles asked lowly, in what he was probably under the impression was a wisper

"I... am a _faery_... I'm not s'posed to have drunk but Scott said one'd be fiiiiine,"

"Scott is an idiot," Derek huffed flatly

Now that he was really paying attention, he _could_ smell the faint hints of Pixie Dust and nature magic underneath the layers of tequila stench....

Fae got drunk incredibly easily and therefore weren't supposed to have booze

Aside from how easy it was for them to get piss sloppy drunk and the natural dangers that entailed, those in the supernatural world- especially magic users like witches and fae- were supposed to live mostly sober lives anyway, to keep from accidentally spilling their secrets to a human and getting themselves and everyone around them slaughtered or exposed- or both- so whoever had convinced Stiles to drink was either uneducated about the supernatural world, or a complete moron

Possibly both

"What floor are you on?"

Stiles laughed, as if Derek had just told the best joke in the world

"Pftt... floor...."

"Yes, wich one are you on?"

"I'm totally on the floor!"

"But _wich_ floor is your _room_ on?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, before leaning forward- as if about to tell another "secret"- and "wispered" into Derek's ear

"The dance floor,"

He then laughed so loudly that Derek suspected he'd have hearing damage from it

"......Ok, I'm just going to take you to my room instead,"

Stiles seemed to think this was a hilarious idea, clinging to Derek and laughing like a maniac as Derek dragged him into the elevator

He prayed Stiles was a sleepy drunk, otherwise he feared the night ahead of him....

~+~

When Stiles woke up, his head was pounding

No, "pounding" was really not an accurate description of what was happening to his head at this exact moment

It felt like his head was being slowly pulled apart from the inside out and that there was some sort of little creature in there digging around and trying to eat his brain

That was a _much_ more accurate description of what was happening to him

"Oh my god.... I'm going to kill Scott McCall...."

"Just one drink" he had said

"It'll be fine" he had said

"I"ll make sure you don"t go overboard" he had said

The last thing Stiles remembered was getting tipsy off of that first drink, Scott wandering off to talk to Kira about something, and then accepting a drink from a fan who had ordered it for him

Admittedly, Stiles knew he shouldn't have accepted, but in his defense, he had been drunk at the time and drunk people only ever wanted more drinks soooo.....

"Damn...."

He didn't even remember getting back to the hotel the night before...

Everything was blank after he had accepted that second drink....

...........

That couldn't be good

Finally taking the opportunity to sit up and actually look around, he came to the startling realization that this. was not. _his room_

........

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?"

The door across from him- wich he only realized was even there the moment it started to open- creaked as it opened, Stiles summoned a ball of Pixie Dust infused magic to his hands, ready to fucking _G.O._ with whoever was on the other side, when it finally opened far enough to reveal......

"Ooh my god holy shit you're _Derek Hale_!?"

Derek, who had been brushing his teeth, slowly moved the brush out of his mouth, an unimpressed expression on his face

"You sure I'm not just a clone?"

"...Um... what....?"

Derek shook his head, muttering a quiet "Nevermind" under his breath as he moved back to the bathroom and spit the toothpaste into the sink

"Dude, are you really Derek Hale?! Why am I in your bed?!"

Rinsing his mouth, Derek stepped back into the main room, his expression bored, bordering on completely blank

"I am, and you were drunk, I tried to get you back to your own room but you couldn't tell me the number,"

Judging by the look on Stiles' face, he was pretty mortified- _good_

"Wah.. are you... are you fucking serious!?"

"As a heart attack,"

Stiles slowly sank down against the headboard, his hands over his face as a blush burned it's way across his cheeks

He couldn't believe this...

Derek Hale, an indie alternative musician from his own hometown of Beacon Hills, Stiles' longtime _idol_ and the reason he had become a musician in the first place, had seen him so drunk that Stiles apparently couldn't remember anything and hadn't even been able to tell the guy his room number

To say that embarrassment was setting in was putting it pretty mildly

 _"Oh my god...."_ Stiles groaned miserably, dragging his hands over his face

"Don't worry about it, the way Ii understand it, you had an accomplace to your crimes of stupidity,"

"Dude! How am I supposed to not worry about it!? You're my idol! You're the reason I became a musician!"

"Yu're a musician?"

...

Wow, try not to take _that_ as a direct blow to his pride

"Um, yeah, I play drums? I'm uh, I'm the drummer for Inner Circle? I'm sure you haven't heard of us, we're pretty ne-"

"I love Inner Circle,"

....

Oh

"...Then I've _really_ made one hell of a first impression..."

Derek only shrugged, apparently not as bothered by the fact that Stiles had thoroughly humiliated himself as Stiles himself was

"Wait, but if you like Inner Circle then... does that mean you knew who I was all this time?"

"No, I-... I'm really bad with faces, and I'm a recent fan, to be honest the only member of the band I'd recognize right away would be Lydia,"

"Ah... that makes sense..."

Lydia was the lead after all, and the main vocalist, it was actually fairly common for people to only recognize the leads of any given band

Stiles was far from surprised

"So uh... sorry again, for... ya' know... probably ruining your night?"

"You didn't ruin anything," Derek promised, his lips ticking up into a small grin

"Well then that's... that's good! I'm happy to hear that, that... you know.. I didn't ruin anything? But uh... what exactly _happened_... after you found me?"

"Nothing, really, I helped you into the elevator, you couldn't seem to understand that I was asking for your room number, so I brought you to my room and... you passed out,"

"Just... just like that?"

"Just like that,"

Stiles seemed a little surprised at that, but Derek only shrugged again

"...Wow, ok, glad I didn't do anything worse then... uh.... I'd better... get back to my own room though, before Scott comes looking for me?"

"Good idea," Derek promised with a nod as Stiles slowly slid out of bed, his face red as he awkwardly waved and headed out of the hotel room

Well, goodbye dignity, it was nice knowing you, even if only from a distance

But after crashing drunk on Derek Hale and then not even managing to get his number for the troubles?

Yeah... Stiles could kiss goodbye any dignity he'd ever had

~+~

Things between himself and the rest of the band were a little... _tense_.... after his return from Derek's room

He wasn't exactly happy with Scott and Scott couldn't understand why- everybody took Scott's side except for Lydia, who seemed to be thoroughly caught in the middle

To make things easier on everyone and give himself some time to cool down, he had volunteered wile they were at the airport to head into one of the shops and get some medicine for Kira's air sickness

Little did he realize that doing this would be the "cure" to his embarrassment

....

Well, for a minute anyway

"Holy shit we meet again,"

Derek Hale was standing in the airport shop, staring at Stiles like a deer in the headlights of life

"....Evidently,"

"Um, going back home for the holidays?" Stiles guessed, trying not to project exactly how nervous he was as he took a step closer to the other man

"I am, you?"

"Same! I uh... guess we'll be seeing alot of eachother then? I mean, since we both live in Beacon Hills and all,"

"Seems so," Derek replied

"What'cha buyin' in here anyway?"

Derek's eyes shifted to a small shelf of books- trashy $4.99 romance novels it looked like

"I finished my last book, I'm trying to find something for the plane,"

"And let me guess, none of these best sellers ringing any bells for ya'?"

"You've got that right," Derek huffed, clearly displeased with the situation

And Stiles could hardly blame him, if he had been in that situation, he would have been pretty irritable too

Stiles didn't fill his duffle bag with books for no reason, after all

"Huh... well... how fast do you read?"

"Depends on the book, but if I'm determined enough I can read seven hundred pages in about a day,"

Stiles went pale, looking as though he were about to gag at that information

"Uh.... ok, _wow_ , you're even faster than me,"

"Just determined and passionate,"

"So I've heard," Stiles snorted back, licking his lips before taking his backpack off and setting it on the floor, unzipping the bag and pulling out a thick book, hesitating for a moment before handing it over to the werewolf

"Here, you into romance and pirates? Because I just finished this one and _wow_ ,"

Derek accepted it with hesitation, eyebrows shooting up as he stared at the cover

"This looks like Yuri On Ice fanfiction," he noted dryly

"That's because it IS Yuri On Ice fanfiction!! Dude, this author is the BEST and she actually printed copies of her longer fics into books, isn't that cool!? And oh god, _A Siren's Call_ is so good, it's so worth almost three hundred pages,"

Derek was quiet for a moment, turning the book over to read the summary on the back, when Stiles suddenly gasped

"Wait a second! You recognized that!"

Derek glanced up, eyebrows raised, expression unimpressed

"It's pretty obvious-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YURI ON ICE IS THOUGH!"

There were a few total strangers staring at him now, so Stiles decided to lower his voice

" _Dude_...."

"It was kind of hard to miss the hype of the gay ice skating anime," Derek replied dryly

"Ok but are you a fan?"

Stiles was _desperate_ here ok?

If Derek Hale- THE Derek Hale- was a fan of Yuri On Ice, then Stiles might just die from how smitten he was with this guy

Derek was quiet for a moment before turning the book back over

"I still think Yuri should have won gold,"

"Oh my god you're a fan _and_ you have controversial opinions, I love you," Stiles blurted out, eyes practically sparkling

"Oh trust me, this is just the tip of my controversial ice berg,"

"I'm disappointed though that your pun game wasn't strong enough to say 'the tip of your controversial ice _skates_ ' but I can let that go,"

Derek chuckled a little, seeming to be genuinely amused

"Well if _your_ 'pun game' is so much stronger, perhaps you'll just have to teach me,"

Stiles flushed a bit pink, grinning from ear to ear

"You... you really mean that?"

"I really do," Derek promised, his expression a little bit warmer than before

"Ok, but if I'm gonna do that then you're gonna have to give me your number,"

Derek's eyes narrowed, clearly confused as he stared at the other man

"I... _did_ give you my number...?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, before you left this morning, your phone fell out of your pocket so I put my phone number in it,"

Stiles' mouth fell open, eyes wide

"Wah-... WHY!? I mean not that I'm complaining because I'm _definitely_ not! But... ya' know... _why_?"

"Because I.... like you? And I hoped you would call me?"

"I got drunk and made you babysit me all night and that made you like me?" Stiles frowned skeptically

"Stiles, stop questioning it,"

The faery narrowed his eyes, nose wrinkling, he could almost feel his wings fluttering in irritation as he tried to figure out what to do with this information, but ultimately just held his hand out in anticipation

"Ok, fine, gimme your phone then, if I'm gonna have your number then you should have mine,"

"Deal," Derek promised, smiling a little as well as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his own phone, handing it over without hesitation

Stiles snatched it up eagerly and programmed his number in, reaching into his backpack again and pulling out a second book

"Here, the flight is over six hours long so you might need more than one, and this one is to die for,"

" _The Spectacularly Gay Exploits Of Erotic Eros And Vicious Victor_ , sounds amazing," Derek chuckled

"Dude, it _really_ is, and these books are my _babies_ ok? So there's no way in hell you're getting out of the airport back home without returning them,"

"Don't worry," Derek promised

"I think that can be arranged,"

~+~

The thing about being in a five-person band was that, inevitably, he always ended up sitting next to a stranger whenever they were on flights with only two seats per row

Obviously the couples both wanted to sit together- Scott with Kira and Lydia with Allison- so that left him all by himself

He was just cracking open _Be My Sex Coach, Victor!_ and preparing for a long and irritating flight with a stranger- who would probably be judging him if they saw the back cover sporting a naked anime boy- when he heard a very familiar voice speak out to him

"You have got to be kidding me,"

Looking up, Stiles' mouth practically fell to the floor as Derek stood in front of him, holding his ticket and trying to make sure that he was in the right place

Apparently all this time as being the band's only single-pringle had lead to the universe feeling pretty sorry for him, as he somehow kept getting Derek Hale all to himself

....

_What even....?_

"Ummm.... atleast we won't judge eachother's taste in books?"

"You're right, there _is_ that," Derek smirked back as he opened the overhead compartment and started to jam his luggage into it

"I guess you really won't have to worry about me running off with your books either, since you could always just grab them before we land,"

"I guess so, although if worse comes to worse I could always just track you, to get them back afterwards,"

"I didn't know faeries could track," Derek noted with surprise as he sat down next to Stiles- who looked about as stunned as he had to wake up in a stranger's bed that morning

"You- what-... I-..."

"Oh it's-.. I'm a werewolf, did you not already know...?"

"Um, _no_!? I was talking about-... because my dad is a cop!"

"Oh..."

Well, this was awkward

"Sooooo.... we're both of the magical persuasion,"

"We are,"

"And celebrities,"

"That too,"

"And bisexual,"

"Ofcourse,"

Neither of them had made that any kind of secret during the course of their careers, they had always been pretty open about it to the press and private bloggers and really anyone who asked, so it was pretty well known at this point

"That's.... some different kinda combination of traits.... what are the chances?"

And especially to have run into eachother, unplanned, on three totally separate occasions....

"I guess someone in the universe really wants us to get to know eachother," Stiles mused, shutting his book and setting it back in his backpack

"I think I can manage to comply with that," Derek agreed with a small smirk, setting his own books on the armrest of the seat between himself and Stiles and giving the faery his full attention

Stiles had to wonder if he was dreaming

~+~

One long and uncomfortable flight later, Stiles emerged from the plane with a boyfreind, no longer the one single pringle of the band

Neither of them had opened the books for even a moment

They had even set up a dinner date with eachother

Stiles was going to be eager to get home so he could stretch his wings, he was so excited and full of nervous (and happy!) energy that he was practically dieing for the chance to expel that energy with the power of flight

Stiles couldn't believe that somehow an incredibly embarrassing situation had lead to him not only meeting his idol, but becoming his boyfreind as well

Little did he know that there was another reason for Derek's insistent fondness of Stiles, he hadn't been _exactly_ honest earlier when he'd said that Stiles had gone right to sleep as soon as he got him back to his hotel room the night before...

_Eighteen hours earlier....._

"I am SO going to impress you Mr. Derek Hale Clone," Stiles insisted with a grin, stumbling into the hotel room and snapping his fingers as music started playing seemingly out of nowhere

It was Gwen Stefani

Derek didn't even know why he was surprised

What Stiles did probably couldn't be considered "dancing", although Derek was pretty sure that was the goal he was trying to accomplish

It was more like overly sexual swaying to music that he was trying to pass off as dancing, but Derek couldn't bring himself to care

He was utterly enamored with the faery, even when Stiles fell asleep half-way through, Derek didn't mind

He decided in that moment as he helped Stiles into bed, that come what may, the two of them were going to get to know eachother

He had never been someone to give up easily on what he wanted, and what he wanted now was 5'11 and snoring the tequila off in his hotel bed

Derek couldn't wait until he sobered up so they could properly meet


End file.
